Criminal
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Un chico en absoluto bueno, con un carácter de los mil demonios, poco caballeroso y amistoso, sincero en exceso, un imbécil con un arma. Si. Miura Haru se consideraba la mujer más afortunada al tenerlo a su lado.


**Criminal**

 _-¡Hayato! -gritó al sentir el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, acción que el medio italiano no tardó en aprovechar profundizando el beso que mantenían._

 _-¿Puedes ser más silenciosa mujer estúpida? -murmuró antes de volver a devorar su boca._

 _-No es culpa de Haru que Hayato sea un salvaje -suspiro robándole una sonrisa al chico._

 _-Pero te gusta mujer -lo labios de él se encaminaron al inicio del escote de aquella blusa reveladora, mordiendo todo a su paso._

 _-No hagas eso… -rogó la chica en un suspiro._

 _-¿Porque mierdas no? -refuto molesto sin detener sus acciones._

 _-Haru tiene que lucir bien para la cena -tiró del cabello plata presa del éxtasis._

 _-Existe el maquillaje -regreso a sus labios para acallar las probables quejas que ella tuviera._

.

.

Despertó en cuanto la alarma sonó, sintió el cuerpo adolorido incluso en lugares donde no quería admitir. Pero no era tan malo, pensó la chica, aquello era un constante recuerdo de lo que hacía un par de horas había pasado en esa habitación, de los besos apasionados, caricias y palabras de aquel hombre.

Paso sus manos por las manchas rojizas tatuadas en su piel, aquellas que solo él podía dejarle, su cabello, ahora corto, estaba desarreglado en su totalidad, pero como todo lo anterior; no le importaba. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era la ausencia de él en la cama. Tanteo el lugar que su amante había ocupado, aún estaba tibio, lo que significaba que no hacía mucho él dormía a su lado.

Aspiro el aroma que solo el peliplata podría despedir: menta, tabaco y un sutil toque de pólvora. Nota mental: no volver a dejar que le hiciera el amor cuando regresara de una misión, pensó la chica divertida sabiendo que nunca cumpliría su objetivo. Se arropó con la manta mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos tomarán el rumbo que desde hacía un par de días tenían.

Un chico en absoluto bueno, con un carácter de los mil demonios, poco caballeroso y amistoso, sincero en exceso, un imbécil con un arma. Así lo definió desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en frente, ella no tenía el gusto de decir que se había enamorado de aquel chico por ser su estereotipo de "príncipe azul", de hecho admitía que cuando conoció a ese peculiar hombre su corazón ya le pertenecía a Tsuna-san, aunque con el tiempo ella fue conociendo las cosas buenas que Gokudera Hayato podía ofrecer. Era inteligente como ninguno, astuto, tenía una gran habilidad con las manos -y no solo se refería a sus dotes como pianista-, dedicado a su trabajo, elegante y para qué negarlo, era un jodido Adonis desde donde se le mirase. Si. Miura Haru se consideraba la mujer más afortunada al tenerlo a su lado.

Escucho un par de golpes en su puerta los cuales la hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Haru-chan ya es algo tarde -la voz de Bianchi era amable como siempre.

-Hai -habló lo suficiente fuerte para que fuera de la habitación su respuesta se escuchará. Aspiró por última vez la fragancia de su hombre.

Sin demorar más tomó la sábana de seda blanca para cubrir su desnudez y caminó con pasos lentos pero decididos hasta el cuarto de baño para comenzar con su laboriosa rutina. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos en cuanto hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Recordar la forma en la que había terminado "molida" le produjo un calor que supo reconocer como anhelo hacia el dueño de esos ojos verdes.

.

.

 _-¡Ah! -gimió/chilló al sentirlo dentro de ella, adoraba esa sensación que combinaba dolor y placer._

 _-Joder -murmuró el italiano contra su cuello antes de deslizar las manos por sus piernas y encajar fuertemente los dedos en sus caderas para después comenzar a marcar un compás lento._

 _-Hayato… - colocó los brazos en torno al cuello masculino mientras sus piernas se anclaban a las caderas de él en un intento de sentirlo más cerca. -Más -suplicó._

 _-Mierda -masculló pegando su frente a la de ella. -Quería hacer esto de forma romántica estúpida -reclamó antes de apoderarse de los labios rosas. -Dannatamente seducente -murmuró con una sonrisa pícara y joder, eso sí que supo ponerla a mil._

.

.

-Haru-chan -escuchó un par de pasos dentro de su habitación pertenecientes a la futura esposa de Tsunayoshi. -Tu vestido está listo – La castaña tomó su bata antes de salir del baño y ver a la pelirroja dejando un vestido negro sobre la cama. -Oh, creí que tardarías mas Haru-chan -una sonrisa tiró de los labios del ángel de Namimori

-Gracias Kyoko-chan -se acercó para tomar la prenda. -Pero también deberías alistarte para la cena -aconsejo.

-No te preocupes, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras a escoger un vestido -después de que el décimo escogiera a la pelirroja, Haru admitía que se había sentido un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una doble traición, pero de a poco el hombre con el que ahora compartía calurosas noches se había abierto un hueco en su corazón haciéndola olvidar aquellos sentimientos por el líder de la familia.

-Haru-chan… ¿como ocultaras eso? -se sorprendió ante el comentario de la chica e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cuello sabiendo a qué se refería. -Gokudera-kun debería ser más cuidadoso contigo -noto el tono preocupado en la voz de su amiga por lo que pronto le brindo una sonrisa cálida.

-No te preocupes, no es algo que el maquillaje no cubra, además Hayato se las verá con Haru en cuanto la cena termine -eso último lo murmuró más para sí aunque la risa de la chica le confirmó que había sido audible su comentario. Su acompañante asintió saliendo de su pieza.

Tomó asiento frente a su tocador, algunas gotas aun caían de su cabello, deslizándose por su cuello, las marcas eran poco visibles a comparación de otras ocasiones, al menos no sería tan difícil ocultarlas.

Un demonio, un asesino, alguien que difícilmente recibe daños durante las peleas, admitía que entre sus planes no estaba terminar con un chico así, y que en cuanto esa relación poco estable comenzó debió terminar, no solo por su bienestar físico sino por el psicológico, pues el maldito ahora era como una maldita droga que al principio necesitaba de vez en cuando, _y_ con la cual saciar ese deseo con besos apasionados mientras nadie los miraba, o furtivos encuentros era fácil.

Pero ahora necesitaba que estuviera en su cama cada noche, que la poseyera con un animal cada que no estaba ocupado, joder odiaba ese estado de su condición, esto era en absoluto inteligente, y extrañamente le gustaba que fuera así.

.

.

 _-¡Hayato! -gritó cuando al fin encontrando su liberación mientras tanto él gruñía y clavaba las uñas en sus caderas. Cayó a su lado respirando aún agitado, con el cabello pegado a su sensual rostro y tirando de su débil cuerpo para abrazarla posesivamente. -Eso fue… diferente -jadeo ella mientras posaba una mano en el pecho masculino._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Solo lo fue -detallo por un momento el abdomen y pecho de su amante, músculos definidos pero sin llegar a grotescos, sexy a la vista de cualquier mujer, delineó con su dedo los pectorales de este antes de encontrarse con los rasguños producto de su desenfreno pasional. -Perdón -soltó delineando la marca rojiza._

 _-Tsk, no es nada tonta, te he dejado peores -sonrió al sentir la mano de él deslizarse por la curva de su cintura en un acto cariñoso._

 _._

 _._

Se miró una última vez al espejo, le gustaba cómo se le veía el vestido, abrazando las curvas de su cuerpo, resaltando lo hermosa que era.

El maquillaje, natural pero seductor, perfecto, pensó antes de salir de su recámara. Bajó las escaleras con delicadeza mientras admiraba la gran fiesta ante sus ojos, cientos de personas hablando, riendo y disfrutando la velada, algunos incluso ya se encontraban bailando al son de la suave balada que los violinistas tocaban.

-Haru-chan –sus ojos volaron hacia su izquierda, sonriendo al reconocer la voz de su amiga, encontrándola enfundada en un elegante vestido claro, junto con el décimo y… ¡¿Sus padres?!

-¡Mamá, papá! –no tardó en ir y abrazarlos. Hacía mucho, demasiado que no los veía. Desde que terminó la preparatoria todos habían viajado a Italia, y desde aquel momento no había vuelto a verles y solo se comunicaban solo por llamadas demasiado cortas para su gusto. -Haru los extrañó mucho -las lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento, de eso estaba segura. -¿Cómo es que…?

-Hayato los invito -contesto Bianchi uniéndose al grupo -Supuso que sería una buena idea que vinieran a verte después de mucho, fue por ellos hace momento. -añadió.

Sonrió. Pocas eran las veces en las que el peliplata hacía algo por el estilo hacía ella, y maldición, cuando lo hacía lograba enamorarla un poco más.

.

.

 _-¿En que piensas? -preguntó dudosa al notar al hombre a su lado más callado de lo usual._

 _-Nada -murmuró aún mirando al techo. Frunció el ceño._

 _-Hayato, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -silencio, odiaba esa faceta de él, realmente la odiaba. -Hayato -tomó el mentón del hombre atrayendo su vista y conectándola con la propia. -Haru te conoce lo suficiente así que no intentes mentirle. - Lo vio contraer su expresión con molestia._

 _-No sé de qué hablas mujer -desvió la mirada, antes de deshacer el abrazo que habían mantenido, no perdió el tiempo, si ese hombre no se lo diría por las buenas sería por las malas, antes de que el guardián pudiera levantarse de la mullida cama ella fue más rápida y se colocó sobre él. -¿Ahora que mier...? -exclamó molesto más antes de que siguiera su reclamo un beso le robó el aliento. Comenzó siendo tierno como pocas veces podían ser las muestras de afecto entre ello, sin embargo,_ _más pronto que tarde él se encargó de volverlo una batalla de dominio donde el ganador ya era visible pero eso no le impedía a la chica dar lo mejor de sí. Cortó el contacto abruptamente tal y como lo inicio_

 _-¿Le dirás a Haru qué es lo que te pasa? -cuestionó antes de volver a comenzar otro beso._

 _-No se de qué hablas -escuchó murmurar al hombre bajo ella antes de apartarla, sorprendiéndola por la repentina acción. -Tomaré una ducha tengo cosas que hacer aún -y como un acto involuntario abrazó al chico por la espalda antes de que cumpliera su cometido._

 _-Te amo -murmuró antes de besar su cuello._

 _-Dilo de nuevo. - aquel había sido un murmullo tan bajo que de no ser por el silencio de aquella habitación jamás habría sido capaz de escucharlo._

 _-Te amo, mucho, tal vez más de lo que tu amas a Haru -sintió como era arrestada nuevamente contra la cama en un movimiento veloz del hombre, soltando un sonoro "¡Hahi!"_

 _-No digas estupideces -murmuró pegando su frente a la ajena -Ti amo più di quanto si possa immaginare._

 _-¿Entonces le dirás a Haru qué ocurre? -preguntó mirando aquellas esmeraldas. Un bufido escapó de los labios masculinos antes de acostarse junto a ella._

 _-Escuche a un par de mujeres hablar de nosotros -y con esa simple frase todo quedó entendido._

 _Haru siempre había sido un punto focal para los murmullos por su particular forma de ser, Hayato igualmente lo había sido por su turbio pasado, ambos estaban acostumbrados a ignorar las malintencionadas palabras que soltaban las personas, pero este era un tema diferente, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte pero eso no evitaba que de alguna forma les afectará escuchar las cosas que pensaban de su relación, desde un principio la castaña había escuchado a más de una mujer decir que ella no era suficiente para el guardián de la tormenta, o que él tenía un mal genio que en absoluto encajaba con ella, pero supuso que en esta ocasión había algo más como para afectar al chico bomba hasta ese punto. Abrió los labios para indagar más pero él adelantó su pregunta._

 _-Creen que necesitas algo más que un hombre con un carácter de mierda y malhumorado, tal vez alguien que te lleve flores, te bese frente a todos y no sé, te diga todas esas cursilerías que te mereces -iba replicar más él agregó algo que simplemente ella no esperaba -y yo también lo creo, ¡Joder, hasta tus padres lo pensaban! -reconoció la molestia, la frustración y la amargura en aquellas palabras, y aquello logró romper su corazón más que cualquier otra cosa Era cierto lo que decía. Cuando sus padres conocieron al chico se opusieron, y aunque al final accedieron, ella sabía que aún no lo aceptaban del todo. Tomo el rostro del peli plata entre sus manos cruzando su mirada chocolate con la verdosa._

 _-Te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo único que importa, tu mismo lo dijiste cuando lloré la primera vez que escuché las cosas tan hirientes que decían -la sorpresa se reflejó de inmediato en él, pocas eran las veces que ella hablaba en primera persona, y usualmente lo hacía cuando la sinceridad era lo buscaba transmitir, y sin esperar más la atrajo en un abrazo necesitado._

 _-Estúpida mujer -escuchó murmurar contra su cabello._

 _-Estupidera -murmuró contra su pecho..._

.

.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el golpeteo de un cubierto contra una copa, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el castaño líder de los Vongola, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro antes de comenzar con aquel discurso que daba siempre, no es que a Haru le molestara, pero prefería mantener su mente en otras cosas, como por ejemplo el hombre a su lado quien se veía exquisito con ese traje caro e impecable, aquel porte elegante combinado con sensualidad, sí, la verdad prefería mantener su mente ocupada en él que en las palabras que siempre daba el décimo en aquellas reuniones. Mientras continuaba con el escrutinio del guardián noto algo que pocas veces pasaba, este estaba nervioso, lo delataba el movimiento involuntario de su pierna y el golpeteo constante de su dedo contra su muslo, estaba por tomar su mano cuando esté se puso de pie, ¿En qué momento Tsuna había terminado su discurso?

-Quisiera aprovechar este momento para dar un anuncio importante -las miradas de ambos se encontraron, no podía ser lo que ella se imaginaba, ¿o sí? -Haru Miura, cásate conmigo -¡Mierda! Sintió un dolor increíble en el corazón producto del cambio repentino en su pulso, miró por el rabillo del ojo, Bianchi sonreía ladinamente, seguramente orgullosa de su hermano, Kyoko le brindaba aquella cálida sonrisa que solo el ángel de Namimori podía ofrecer, Yamamoto sonreía de igual forma, felicitándolos con aquel gesto, y su madre, rayos, su madre lloraba desconsolada, feliz, pero desconsolada, se mordió el labio antes de regresar su vista al chico bomba, su vista se nublo de inmediato. Hayato era un hombre muy difícil, posiblemente nunca la trataría con amor, se lo había demostrado en estos cinco años de relación, jamás tendría una vida tranquila, pero vamos eso lo acepto desde que abandonó Japón para trasladarse al castillo Vongola y formar parte del mundo de la mafia, aún ahora, sí ella decidía declinar esa propuesta ella estaba tan metida en esa vida que le sería imposible estar en paz, sus ojos se conectarón con los de aquel hombre y entonces lo supo.

-Sí, si, ¡Sí! -se impulsó antes de afianzar su agarre en el cuello del guardián y besarlo, a la mierda con su razonamiento, desde que empezó a salir con Gokudera Hayato jamás lo había escuchado, y admitía que eso le había generado muchos momento de dolor, pero en mayor cantidad de felicidad. Porque aunque esto parecía poco inteligente, Haru Miura no lo negaría, amaba todo de ese hombre, de ese criminal.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Mi primer fic en este fandom, espero les guste.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Akira Amano.


End file.
